NEW NEIGHBORS
Welcome HACK girls and boys. I'm just playing a game of DOMINOSE...with lots of NOSES Heh-Heh-Heh. Speaking of NOSES, here's a littly ditty, about two neighbors, who are NOSING AROUND their new neighbors. A man walked out of his house one sunny-morning in summer. It was 1969, and he looked around his neighborhood in eastern-California from on his front porch. The guy went over to the open-garage of the house next door. "Hey, John, are you in there?" the man called. "Yeah, hi Vern!" another guy in front of his car called back. John came outside. "Morning Neighbor, what do ya think of coming next door and listening to the ball game on my radio this afternoon with me?" Vern asked. "Alright" John agreed, grinning. "Great, I'll get us a couple of beers then" Vern said, with a grinning-face himself. Later that afternoon, John and Vern sat in Vern's backyard, together. A man on Vern's radio said: "And it's a home-run folks!" as a crowd cheered in the background. "Did you meet the new neighbors yet, Vern?" John wondered, sipping a bottle of cold beer. "Uh, no. How about you?" he answered, asking. "Same here" John told him. "Well, it has been a week since they've been on the block. Let's go meet them together before the next inning" Vern suggested, drinking from his own cold bottle of beer. The men walked across the street from Vern's house, and Vern used the door-knocker on the other home three times in a row. "Hey, did you see there's a doorbell here?" John asked, pointing to it. "Oh yeah haha" Vern replied, seeing it. The door opened and a woman said, "hello?". "Hello, we are your new neighbors ma'am. I am Vern and this is John. Welcome to the block!!" Vern explained to her, introducing themselves. "Oh, hello, thank you. I'm Sandy, my Husband, Russell and I live here now" the lady introduced herself to Vern and John, saying. "Hi" John said to Sandy. That night, John and Vern walked together passed Sandy and Russell's house. There was roaring in the basement and Vern ran over to to the side of the house. "Here that, John?" he asked. "Yes" he agreed. The roaring was both high and low-pitched, and Vern poked his head down, through the open-window of the basement. A red-furred beast very large, was in the darkened-cellar. Massive-fangs it bore, having sharpened-claws huge and thick. Sandy stood there beside the creature, transforming into another red-monster, looking exactly the same as it. Vern let out a horrified scream and the monsters turned their red-gleaming eyes on him. Vern ran as quick as he possibly could and when John saw one of the bloodthirsty-looking beasts climb out the window, he screamed, running at once. The monsters tore through the yard pursuing the men and beginning to claw at John's shirt, as he screamed. Vern turned, pulling his gun from his pocket and shot the things in the sides of their furry-heads, killing them and saving John. Now that's what I call TAKING A SHOT AT IT, eh Kiddies? Sandy and Russell sure turned the block into a regular NEIGHBOOHOOD ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Even if they were trying to CLAW THEIR WAY INTO JOHN'S HEART heh-heh-heh!